


Horror shorts

by Waddler



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Gore, Psychological Horror, Short Stories, horror shorts, horror stories, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: You should never enter an abandoned building alone.





	Horror shorts

Creaking freaks me out, and the constant sound of the floorboards under my feet making that god-awful racket is grating on my sanity. It’s there with each and every step. _‘Creak, Creak, Creak’_. I just want it to stop, but I can’t stop moving. My feet are carrying me without my mind telling them to as I walk briskly through the building. I need to get out. I know that _thing_ is chasing me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in the chill of the abandoned halls. Everything is too dark, and my flashlight is barely bright enough to light the floor and the walls. I don’t even know why I have it, but a key chain flashlight sounded like a good idea at the time, but hindsight is everything, and it was just a waist of money for all the light it puts off.

Finally I reach it; the big cast iron door that blocks the entrance. I’ve managed to navigate my way through the halls of this accursed place. I reach for the handle and turn, but it’s rusted shut, and I let out a bitter laugh. The door was pristine from outside, but of course the inside is rusted beyond function. It defies logic, but it’s even expected at this point. Nothing has gone my way, and now, more of that fucking creaking… but it’s not from me. It’s the sound of something much larger than I am. It’s something moving swiftly and in a hurry, and in my direction. Panic, pure fear fueled adrenaline courses through me and I reach for the door handle. I yank and yank and yank and it doesn’t budge. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This can’t be happening. The mantra plays on repeat in my head, and I turn tail to run. I run as fast as I can in a blind frantic spring through the maze of halls.

I’ve been running for what feels like ages when I see it. Light, up ahead. I feel as though I’ve gone insane and am imagining things, but no. I can see a light, a door with a shattered window showing light shining through. It has to be too good to be trued, my mind tells me, but my feet don’t care. They carry me at full speed to the light, and I ignore the feeling of dread settling in as the stench of death approaches, focused only on the glorious, heavenly light. I slam into the door at full force. It opens easily and I crash onto the floor, into something that smells so horrid I retch and that feels squishy and sharp.

I disobey every instinct telling me to get up and run away, and instead chance a glance. I’ve landed on a corpse. An old, rotting corpse. Now I do wind up throwing up, or trying to anyways, but there’s no food in my stomach, and I dry heave painfully before looking up and I can feel all color drain form my face. There are dozens, hundreds maybe of corpses, all mangled shreds of flesh hanging off of bones looking decades old. There’re flies and maggots and I would vomit if I could, and that light, that once saving grace of a light is nothing more than a hole in a ceiling. It reaches up five floors and shows the sky, mid day.

Another bitter laugh. So close to freedom, but no way to reach it. Nothing but a shadow creeping it’s way towards me on the roof. It roars and it jumps down landing with a thud that sends me tumbling down, and my hands land in the maggot filled rotting body in front of me again. I look up and stand to run. I don’t make it to the door before I feel claws in my back. I cry out in pain and slam to the ground, landing on the broken glass from the window.  Pain and more pain, and, you guessed it, even more pain, then a weight. It brakes my bone and shatters my ribs, piercing my lungs and making me choke on my own blood. The something biting around my head, and everything goes black. There is no more pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feedback, I live off it.


End file.
